Three Doctors & A Detective
by TheShamyFan123
Summary: While working abroad, Sheldon & Amy meet Sherlock & Molly. Amy works in the lab with Sherlock & Molly while Sheldon lectures at the University of London. Soon, murderous things begin to happen at the University. It's up to Sherlock and the rest to solve the case. Romance and friendships develop along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I want to apologize in advance. As an American, I am unfamiliar with most locations in the UK, but for my story to work, I am assuming that the University of London and St. Bart's Hospital are fairly close. If this is not reality, I apologize. But, for the sake of the story, I will continue on this path. Obviously, Sheldon and Amy are already dating in this story, but for now, Sherlock and Molly aren't romantically involved. This has no affiliation with my other story "Letters for Molly" where they currently have some form of a romantic attachment. Sherlolly will come later. :) Promise.**

**Right, enough of my babbling and on with the story.**

**Do not own BBC Sherlock or The Big Bang Theory.**

**Much thanks and credit to the lovely sursonica of Tumblr, who inspired the creation of this fic.**

Sheldon & Amy: Amy's POV

"Come on, Sheldon. This is an amazing opportunity! Just think, in few short hours we'll be in London."

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. They were currently on a plane to London, England. After Sheldon's latest antics to tick off the people of Cal-Tech, he was "encouraged" to take a visiting invitation to teach a series at the University of London for the rest of the school semester. When he had told the news to Amy, she had been upset. She didn't want to be without her boyfriend for so long, even though it was just for a few months.

Pulling some strings, she had managed to set herself up a project in London; experimenting and studying brains at St. Bartholomew's Hospital in London. She took the confirmation papers out of her bag and studied them. She would be working in a lab in the morgue with Dr. Molly Hooper. _'Nice name,'_ Amy thought to herself.

"At least you'll have me around for company, Sheldon. It won't be entirely bad."

"I suppose. But this throws my routine up in the air, Amy. Who am I supposed to have Vintage Video Game Night with?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, there's always a possibility that you may make some new friends while we're there. I mean, you are going to be working at a University. You'll have other doctor's to converse with. Who knows? You may strike up a friendship?"

He just shot her a look of haughty derision, which gained him a smirk in return. He eventually returned her smile before looking out the window. "You know what would have made this more enjoyable, Amy?"

"What's that, Sheldon?"

"If we could have taken a train."

All she could do is laugh and shake her head before drifting off into a nap.

Sherlock & Molly: Molly's POV

Molly was busy studying a petri dish under her microscope when Sherlock burst through the double doors to her lab. Apart from visiting him in the hospital from his bullet wound, this was the first time she had seen him in weeks. _'John must be gone,'_ she told herself. Even though she had worried sick about him when he was shot, she was still mad at him for his careless nature. The drug use may have been for a case, but he was a former addict. He knew what could happen to him if he wasn't careful.

"Hello, Molly," Sherlock said cheerfully as he approached her from behind.

"Sherlock," she answered dryly, not looking up from her work.

"Everything...okay?" he asked. Clearly confused by her manner.

She broke her gaze from the eye piece to look him in the eye. "Perfectly, fine," she proceeded to get up from her stool to retrieve a file from her purse.

"Obviously not. You're trying your best to act as distant as possible," he stated, "still mad at me, are you?"

She glared at him_, 'why does he have to be so annoyingly brilliant?'_

"Alright, fine. I am still upset with you. For your relapse into drug use...and for your harsh comments."

"Please, Molly, don't be so dramatic. _**'Relapse'**_ is much too strong of a word, here. I've told you, it was fo-" he was cut off.

"For a case, I know, Sherlock," she sighed heavily, but continued, "but either way, you know as a former addict, introducing drugs back into your life is very dangerous."

His sigh matched hers. "I know."

"And, as for your comments on my engagement, they weren't particularly nice. You didn't have to be sarcastic about it."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I was being sincere. I am sorry your engagement ended, Molly," he snapped.

"Okay, then. I apologize for that one. It didn't come off as sincere, but, if you say you didn't mean it that way, then I believe you."

"Thank you," he said some what stiffly.

"Please don't do that, Sherlock. Please don't act like you're upset with me because I care about you. After you left that day, I worried for you...a lot."

He remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, "I am sorry. Truly. I swear to you, that my drug use was strictly for a case, but I am sorry that it hurt you and caused you worry. I am not angry at you for caring, Molly Hooper."

She smiled softly at him, "Good. I suppose there is a reason why you're here then?"

"Bored. John has taken Mary to Dublin to spend time with Harry. Not too sure when they will be back."

"No clients?"

"None above a four."

She started shifting the papers she had taken out of her purse, "Ah, what a shame."

A curious Sherlock began to read over her shoulder, "Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler? Who is that?"

"Oh, she is a Neurobiologist from California. Cal-Tech University is sending her here to do some research with our neurology department. They really didn't know where to put her, so I offered to share my lab with her," Molly giggled, "her boyfriend, Dr. Cooper, I believe, is a theoretical physicist and will be doing lecturing at the University of London."

She noticed a look of horror on Sherlock's face. "Now, now. Most of the brains she'll be working on will not be from my morgue, but you do need to learn to share, Sherlock."

"Hardly," he answered stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"And," she interjected, "most importantly, you need to be nice."

"Nice? I'm always nice."

She lifted an eyebrow at the consulting detective, "Always," she sing-songed as she left him at her microscope to fetch her paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. The story will often shift points of view. I like having so many characters to write for. I know I'm lacking on Sheldon a little, but we'll get there! Connections and characters being established right now. Murder and mystery are coming soon!**

**I do not own BBC Sherlock or The Big Bang Theory!**

Amy's POV

Arriving in London, Sheldon and Amy irritably searched for their new hotel room that had been provided for them for their stay. Running on low sleep, neither one of them argued about sleeping arrangements when they realized that they would be sleeping in the same room. It confused Amy that Sheldon didn't put up a fight about it, but shrugged it off. _'Well, it's not like we're sharing a bed, so I guess he's okay with that,'_ she concluded.

Amy didn't get much rest that night. Between attempting REM sleep in a strange bed and starting a new job in the morning, she was going mad. It shocked her that Sheldon seemed to be sleeping like a baby across from her. She could hear him mumbling in his sleep and it made her smile. _'He really is cute when he sleeps,'_ she thought.

Lifting herself out of bed, she went to her new wardrobe closet and decided to pick out what she would wear on her first day. She really didn't care for things like that, but something in her wanted to make an impression. She held out a crisp white dress shirt in front of her, accepting that as a choice in her mind. She would match it with the red blazer and black pencil skirt that she donned while she was on her convention trip with Bernadette. She also opted she would not wear tights like last time and would wear the same heels.

Smiling at her choice, she realized that exhaustion was getting the better of her. Descending into her bed, she took one last glance at Sheldon. Despite all of his off-putting quirks, she had such strong feelings for him, and she couldn't explain why he had such an effect on her. Pushing her thoughts aside, Amy finally drifted off into sleep.

Sheldon's POV

"Amy," he called calmly at the sleeping woman in the bed next to his, "Amy, it's 6:30. It's time to get up." He pushed his covers aside and cringed slightly as cool air began to drift around him. He whipped his vision back around to his girlfriend, who was still deep in sleep. He sighed and began to mumble to himself, "She can't be late on her first day."

Slipping on his robe and house shoes, he padded toward Amy's bed, allowing himself to sit on the edge. Hesitant at first, he lay his hand on Amy's shoulder, slightly shaking her. "Amy! Amy, it's 6:30. You have to get up for work. New job, remember?"

She looked at him with squinty eyes, obviously trying to shove sleep aside. "Okay...okay. I'm awake. Go ahead and shower. I showered last night." He nodded, turning his attention to the task at hand: shower, get ready, start new job.

_'This is tedious,'_ he thought, stepping into the shower. As much as he enjoyed having Amy here with him, he still couldn't get excited about the experience. It was hard enough maintaining friends back at home, how was he expected to form new bonds here? Besides, he really didn't want to. The friends he had were the only ones he wanted.

Exiting the shower, he could hear Amy fighting with the zipper of her suitcase outside of the door. When the tugging noise stopped, he decided she must have fixed it and moved on to finish getting ready. After dressing himself, he knocked from the inside of the bathroom as to alarm Amy that he was coming out.

"Amy," he called, "are you dressed?"

"Yes, Sheldon."

The sight that met him when he closed the bathroom door had shocked him. There she was, Amy Farrah Fowler, but she looked different. No, not different. Just slightly altered. Her usually covered legs were now bare, instead of her usual heavy footwear, she wore heels, and her hair was up in a tight bun. She looked very much the same and incredibly different at the same time.

"Sheldon, are you alright?" she questioned.

Snapping his attention away from her bare legs, he flushed and turned his back to her, attempting to busy himself with something else. "Yes, I'm quite fine."

"Well," he heard her say behind his back, "I have to get ready to take off. I'll text you later to see how your first day is going." He thought he would hear her leave immediately, but that didn't happen.

"Sheldon, aren't you going to hug me goodbye? I thought we agreed upon greeting and leaving hugs last month."

He mentally cursed. She was intriguing him on a level he wasn't comfortable with. Before he knew it, his legs were carrying him in her direction. He lightly draped his arms around her, patting her back a few times before letting go. She beamed at him and it made his stomach do flip-flops. _'Stop it!,'_ he scolded, _'you're a man of science!'._

"I'll text you later," he vowed as she gave him once last glance before shutting the door. _'This is going to be a long couple of months._'

Molly's POV

With two coffee cups in hand, Molly Hooper strode quickly down the hallway to enter her lab. Upon her arrival, she found Sherlock sitting at her microscope, impatiently awaiting for her to arrive with his beverage.

"Black, two sugars, Sherlock," she said handing him a bright yellow mug.

"Thank you, Molly," he grinned at her before drinking deeply. He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly sat her own mug down next to him and began tidying the lab.

"Molly, what are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up a bit. I do it when I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why on Earth would you be nervous?"

"Dr. Fowler starts today. I want to make her feel comfortable and I want to make a good impression. I will be working with her for a good amount of time and I want us to get along."

"Don't worry, Molly. She'll like you. Everyone likes you."

Taken aback, Molly began to grin, "Really? Then I supposed you've liked me since day 1, then?"

"Of course."

"Because you could deduce in five seconds that I would do anything you asked of me?"

"No!" he said defensively, "you were obviously the most intelligent person in the room, and yes, even more intelligent that your so-called "superior" at that time. I'm glad they chucked her not long after. She was extremely annoying. Wouldn't work with me at all. I could tell you were kind, and generous...and I knew you had a cat, I like cats. I knew it was going to work."

She felt something flutter in her chest, but she ignored it. She gingerly placed her hand on top of Sherlock's and squeezed it slightly. He tensed under her touch but didn't pull away. "That was actually a nice thing for you to say."

"Didn't I tell you just yesterday I'm always nice?" Even he couldn't keep a straight face as he said it.

She smiled hugely and looked into his eyes. They really were beautiful. An exotic mix of blue and green. She felt so self-conscious that he was now looking into hers. She always hated her painfully dull brown eyes. Their moment was beginning to make her feel a bit uncomfortable, so she was grateful when she heard a light rapping on the door.

Amy's POV

Making her way down the morgue, Amy tried to process all the information she had just been given from the head of Neurology. She would officially start studying a brain tomorrow morning. Today was a bit of an orientation and "get to know you" kind of day.

She held her breath as she approached the doors to the lab. _"This is it,"_ she said as she knocked on the door before entering. She walked in to discover two people instead of one. The woman, whom she assumed to be Molly Hooper, was straightening her pony tail nervously and attempting to adjust her posture. The man beside her, who Amy did not know but seemed oddly familiar, casually turned his attention from Molly to the microscope sitting in front of him.

"I'm very sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, no! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you so early," she glanced at the watch on her wrist, "I apologize for not having the lab in more proper order."

Amy looked around the lab, wondering what in the world could be out-of-order here. Deciding to let it go, she approached the small woman. She noticed that Molly Hooper was about the same height as her, but a bit thinner. She was plain and pretty at the same time, and Amy envied the long hair that was tied up into a pony tail on top of her head.

"Hello," she greeted, holding out her hand, "I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, but I insist you call me Amy."

Molly took her hand brightly, "Dr. Molly Hooper, call me Molly!" When Molly let go of her hand, she moved to the side so that Sherlock could be better seen by Amy. "And this is Sherlock Holmes. He's a friend of mine. He comes in to do experiments and I assist him in his work with Scotland Yard from time to time. He's the world's only consulting detective."

Amy knew she had seen his face somewhere before. It had been in the papers. She had read tons of stories about "The Reichenbach Hero". She also noted that he was even more handsome in person than in photographs. She felt a bit exposed when he looked up from his studying to glance over her. Something in his gaze told her he had much more to say than just "hello".

Sherlock's POV

Sherlock still felt rattled from the some-what intimate moment he had just experienced with Molly. Ever since his return, things with her had been different. He often wondered what it could all mean, but he tried his best to push it on the back burner. He actually knew his feelings for her had grown a bit beyond friendship, but he had no idea how to proceed, so he planned on keeping it to himself for now.

The thought of sharing her attention with a new person made him feel a little annoyed. But, upon raking his gaze over Amy Farrah Fowler, his demeanor softened. She actually didn't seem to be that bad. Obviously a quirky individual but pretty nonetheless. He could tell by the way she carried herself that she, like Molly, had low self-esteem. Her eyes looked heavy from no sleep, probably from nerves about starting a new job. When she had entered the lab, he had noticed she look around the room with appreciation, leading him to believe she had a deep love of science and was most likely highly intelligent. Looking at her hands he could tell by her nervous fiddling she was awkward by nature. _'Probably not a lot of social interaction. Friends don't always come easily.'_ He could understand that entirely.

"Hello," he shocked even himself as he presented a hand in front of her, "I'm Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you Dr. Fowler."

She lightly grasped his hand before pulling it away quickly. "You too, Mr. Holmes. As I said, feel free to call me Amy."

"Alright. You can call me Sherlock, if you'd like."

"Alright. I've actually read about you. A few articles here and there. Very impressive, I must say."

"Thank you, Amy."

"Actually, I discussed you on the plane ride over with Sheldon...Sheldon's my boyfriend. He's a scientist too. I was telling him how interesting it would be to poke around at your brain and see what's going on in there."

He heard Molly laugh beside him. He began to chuckle as well. She was a bit unconventional, but so were he and Molly. Who was he to judge?

She blushed slightly, "I'm sorry. That must have sounded like a really odd thing to say. I suppose I'm a little too much into my work."

Molly spoke up, "Actually, I believe you're in just the right company for that kind of talk!"

_'Maybe this situation won't be as bad as all that after all...,'_ he thought.

**A.N. I'm really digging the idea of Amy being close to both Molly and Sherlock. I think the dynamic will be interesting. Just wait til Sheldon and Sherlock meet!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon's POV

Sheldon's day was not going as smoothly as Amy's. Mistakenly, the university had given him the wrong room information, leading him to the wrong classroom. Upon realizing the mistake, he quickly made his way to the right one. When he arrived, he had discovered that only one student was waiting for him.

"Where's the rest of the class?" he asked, out of breath.

The only remaining student looked up from his cell phone to answer Sheldon, "They left. You're almost thirty minutes late for class. They thought you bailed."

Sheldon felt really annoyed when he looked at his watch to see that the boy spoke the truth. Finding his classroom had taken longer than he had thought. He walked over to his desk, slumped into his chair, and slid his hands over his face in frustration. When he looked up from his palms, he noticed that the boy was still sitting there, staring at him.

"Well," he said defeated, "aren't you going to leave too? Join the flock?"

"I would," he began, "but I don't really like the flock. And, if you're still willing to teach, I'm willing to listen."

Something in Sheldon lit up when the student told him this. His attitude reminded him of a younger version of himself. He lifted himself from his seat and began writing on the white board. He gave a lesson very similar to the lesson he had given Penny a few years ago when she wanted to learn, "a little physics". Before he knew it, it was time to prepare for his non "intro" class. He closed the cap on his marker to face the boy, who was surprisingly hanging on his every word.

"That concludes the lesson for the day. You are dismissed."

The boy collected his things and started towards the door when Sheldon felt he should say something to the only student who decided to wait him out.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Oscar Reigns," he said with a slight smile.

"Well, Mr. Reigns, thank you for waiting me out."

"Welcome. We all have off days, Dr. Cooper," and with that he was gone.

The silence in the room was broken by a _**"ding!"** _alarm from his messenger bag. He fished his phone from the side pocket to see that he had a new message from Amy.

_From: Amy Farrah Fowler:_

_ Hello, Sheldon. Hope your day is productive. Mine is going more smoothly than expected. I'll pick up pizza tonight for dinner. I'll see you at eight._

_~Amy_

Sherlock's POV

Waiting on Molly to return from the canteen, Sherlock sat beside Amy, studying the subjects under Molly's microscope. He saw her from the corner of his eye, take out her phone, smile, and peck away at the screen happily.

"So, how's your boyfriend's first day?" he asked.

She looked a bit taken aback before a look of realization flashed over her face, "I almost asked you how you knew. But, you're you," she laughed softly, "he just answered. It's not going too well. I'm not surprised though, he doesn't play well with others."

_'Sound familiar?'_ a voiced echoed in his head, "So what does...Sheldon was it?" he paused, she nodded, "what does he do?"

"He's a theoretical physicist."

"Why was he sent here?"

"He has a habit of saying whatever he thinks. He insulted some important people at the University we work at, and it was either lose his job again or relocate to give them time to cool off."

"I see."

"Molly is very nice."

"She is. It's her best quality."

"How long have you known her?"

"About six years," he answered, doing the math in his head.

"Wow. That's quite a while. How did you two meet?"

He'd realized he hadn't thought about it in a while. The day that he had met Molly.

"I had just began consulting with Scotland Yard. Detective Inspector Lestrade had asked me to come in and inspect a corpse that had been ruled an accident that he suspected to be foul play. Molly had just began working at Bart's. She's the youngest pathologist in the area. She's a quiet girl, but very clever. She graduated high school early."

**SIX YEARS AGO**

"Can I help you?" a tall, blonde woman snapped.

"Yes," Greg Lestrade answered, flashing a badge at her, "we're here about the drowning victim."

"Who is he?" she pointed a long, bony finger in Sherlock's direction.

"He is Sherlock Holmes. He's a graduate chemist and highly skilled in the art of deduction."

"Deduction?" she cocked her head to the side, "look, I don't have time for this. I've done the autopsy myself. He drowned. No foul play."

"Actually," a small voice came from behind them, "I disagree."

They all whipped around to see a young girl with light brown hair and large brown eyes, clutching a clip board.

"And who are you?" Sherlock inquired.

"Molly...Molly Hooper."

"And she's not been here long enough to have an opinion!" screeched the blonde.

"But, Anna, it's obvious with the bruises on his body that there was a struggle."

"No! That's been explained. The wife had attempted to prevent him from falling into the pool."

"Hmm, wrong," pipped Sherlock.

"Excuse me?"

"I said wrong. Lestrade, you were right to suspect foul play. Arrest the wife. She shoved him head first into the pool, cracked his skull on the concrete and made sure enough water filled his lungs to make it look like a drowning."

"Right," he said gruffly, taking out his mobile and exiting the room, Anna, Molly's superior, was following after him shouting insults.

That had left Molly and Sherlock alone for the first time. She tried not to look him in the eye as she started cleaning the lab equipment. Before leaving himself, Sherlock turned on his heel to stand directly in front of Molly Hooper.

"Ms. Hooper..." he paused, "I'm sorry, it's Dr. Hooper, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"I make it a point to notice things not seen by others. And also," he presented his mobile to her eyes, "I just looked you up on "The Google"."

She blushed slightly and took a step back from him. "Well, I suppose I will be seeing you around..I'm sorry? Didn't catch your name."

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Holmes. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting."

Near the door, Sherlock cast a last gaze at her over his shoulder, "Don't listen to her by the way."

"I'm sorry?"

"Your superior. She's an idiot. You have every right to voice your opinion."

"Thank you."

With that, he was out the door. Somewhere inside he knew that this wouldn't be the last he'd see of Dr. Hooper.

**PRESENT DAY**

"That's quite a story, Sherlock," said Amy.

"Quite," he agreed.

"So, when did you two start dating?"

He almost choked on the coffee he was drinking, "I'm sorry, dating?"

"Oh!" she blushed, "I just assumed she was your girlfriend."

"What would make you think that?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

He knew he should leave it alone, but he couldn't. "No, tell me. What have you observed that would make you think that?"

"Well, I-"

She was cut off by Molly returning to the lab, food in hand. "So, what are we all talking about?"

Sherlock saw Amy's blush but he stood up before she could answer. "We were talking about Mrs. Hudson's birthday party. You know," he said turning his head toward Amy, "my landlady I was telling you about. Her birthday is tomorrow and she is quite insistent that I throw her a party. I was just asking Amy if her and her boyfriend would join us...right Amy?"

"Um...right!"

"Of course you're invited too, Molly. Mrs. Hudson adores you."

"You know I'll be there, Sherlock. Amy? We have a short day tomorrow. Would you like to go shopping with me? Find something nice to wear for the party?"

"Oh, okay. Yes, that sounds good."

Sherlock clasped his hands together loudly, "Excellent!" He tore off a sheet of paper and scribbled on it, handing the paper to Amy as he made his way toward the door.

"My number. I'll get your number from Molly later. I'll text you the details."

"And just where is this shin-dig?" she asked him cheekily.

He smirked, "221B Baker Street," he winked, much like the day he had met John, and turned on his heel to head home.


End file.
